Dungeons And Dragons : Eslar Moore
by Spaz411
Summary: Welcome to the magical world of Eslar Moore, meet Anne a Halfling and Chris an Undead Mage in their quest to find Anne's sister Brittany. Be confronted by evil demons and witness magical events in the fight over the future of the world.


Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so proud of my first two fanfics Sonic x: aftermath and Inuyasha "Mindless Blabber" Here's a thank you shout out to "poohxebony" and "Beneath The Shining Stars" for reviewing Inuyasha ^_^ thanks to everyone who reads my fanfics. And Nicend who helped me start on ^^

Also I want to dedicate this story to Chris from my math class at SHS, who helped me write most of the first few chapters back in '07.

****Disclaimer****: This is all fictional and any similarities to anyone else's story or names is completely coincidental and I don't mean anything by it. Thank you and please enjoy.

Welcome to the magical and epic world of Eslar Moore.

Chapter 1: The Search

It was a dark and gloomy day in the City Of The Dead. The streets seemed empty enough except for a dark figure lurking in an ally....

Suddenly, a pair of children ran past the ally, as they past the figure could hear the boy whisper orders.

"Run Sis, keep running." Soon after they passed another figure darts past, arms stretched out groping the air. The figure in the ally recognizes the groping creature to be a Zombie. She leapt out to drive the blade of her short sword into the back of the Zombies head.

The children stopped and turned around in shock to see the Zombie fall stiffly to the ground. They looked over to the Halfling woman with long red hair, tan skin and beautiful green eyes. Although the woman was hardly taller then the children being only four foot tall; there was a mature look about her standing next to the frightened children.

"What are two children doing in a place like this?" Asked the woman. Neither child moved; the boy seemed to be shielding his sister. Both of whom was staring that the Halfling.

"Fine, Have it your way." The woman turned to leave until the voice of the boy called to her.

"Wait, please!" He cried. "Help us."

The woman looked back and to the surprise of the children, with a smile.

"Well then, we'll have to work on our communication skills then won't we?" She said most jokingly. The boy smiled and the girl seemed to untense.

"What's your name?" The little girl asked in that cute, shy voice.

"Anne. My name is Anne." The Halfling replied."What's yours?"

This time the boy spoke up.

"I'm Tom and this is my little sister May."

"Nice to meet you Tom and May." Anne said."May i ask where you two came from?"

"We came here with Mommy, we came from East Port Town, and were heading to Quest Master Villiage. But we got alittle lost." Said May with worried look.

"Your mom is here?" Tom nodded.

"Well, let's go find her," '_before something else does_,' Anne thought.

They started walking down the dark cobblestone path, black empty houses lined the street, Occasionally, trotting on glass from broken windows.

"So, what are you doing here, Anne, you don't look dead to me." Asked Tom. Anne seemed to be pondering the question, yet did not answer for some time. Tom watching curiously said nothing. Then the silence was broken by May saying something about poor communication skills. Anne smiled. _'May reminds me of Brittany...Where are you?..' _

"Anne...Anne!" Anne snapped back to reality."What's wrong?" Tom was looking at Anne in confusion and May looked alarmed.

"Uh..Nothing..Just lost in thought. Now is not the time to dawdle. You're mother's life might be in danger." As Anne said these words, May seemed taken aback, ran up and grabbed Anne's hand looking around worriedly.

"Why aren't the Zombies around here?"

"Well, I've only been here for a few days and from what I see, I think the Zombies only in certain parts of the city with the most food supply." Anne explained.

"Oh." May seemed to understand.

Suddenly, a faint scream filled the air.

"Mom!!" Tom yelled and took off towards the sound of his mother's voice.

"Tom, no! Wait!" Anne grabs May and follows after. Tom had run two blocks down before darting into a house.

"Tom! Wait! This is a dangerous area...Gasp! '_oh, no...'_

Anne turned into the house, May at her heels, to find their mother lying unconcess on the floor. Ahead of them was an undead man battling a great winged beast. Anne identified the clothes of the stranger to be of Mage make.

"Oh, no....Oh, no, oh, no...Kids! We have to get out of here, quick! That's an Undead Mage!" Anne went over and picked up the mother with some difficulty.

"But he needs help!" Cried May.

"Don't worry; he can take care of himself. Trust me, if we wait for him to be done beating the shit out of that bird, he may come after us and we will have to face something a thousand times worse than any zombie." Just then the mages staff glowed red and a burst of fire came plummeting out of the mages headpiece. The fire engulfed the creature and exploded, scorching the demon of hell to ashes that littered the floor.

Rooted to the spot, stunned by the mage's performance, Anne was the first to act.

"C'mon! We got to move, NOW!" As they turned to leave, a golden strand of magic came shooting from behind to grasp the body of the still unconcess mother.

"You will not take her!!" Came a deep voice from behind which could only have come from the mage. Anne spun on the spot trying with all her strength to hold on to the woman's body. The mage pulls harder. Her arms screaming in protest of the strain.

"Go back to whence you came, Demon!" '_I can't hold on...' _

As if Tom read her mind he yelled out; "Hold on Anne! Don't give up!"

"Momma!" May was behind Tom watching the scene in horror.

In this one moment of distraction the mage took advantage of Anne's diversed attention and yanked hard on the staff, hoping to pull the woman free. But instead pulled both Anne and the Mother into the air to crash into the wall on the other side of the mage separating them from the children. Anne falls to the floor with a crash.

"Anne! No!"

"Mom!"

May runs up to the mage and kicks him hard in the shin.

"Ow!" Tears swelling up in his eyes, the mage pushes May away gently but she was easily knocked to the floor. He looks back to see Anne up with short sword drawn.

"Kids! Back away from him!" The children back to the far wall, still watching.

"Just give me the girl and be gone! I don't want to have to hurt you!" Yelled the mage.

"You be gone Mage!" Anne stepped over the mother's body, watching the Mage for movement. She ran forward to slash vertically with her short sword. The Mage blocked the blow with his staff and started yet again a battle of strength, each trying to overcome the other. The Mage pulled back suddenly knocking Anne off balance.

"Aah!" Anne swayed and the Mage tripped her with his staff, knocking her to the floor backwards. Anne leaned up on elbows, staring up in horror as the Mage advanced on her wielding his staff.

"Ah-uh!" '_This is it...'_ Anne closed her eyes tightly, tensing up for the blow.

"I told you to be gone!!" The Mage begins to swing his staff for a fatal blow.

"Stop! Enough!" Rang a voice from behind. The Mage stopped in mid-swing awkwardly, almost falling over himself.

"Huh?" Anne and the Mage said in ushion and looks to the sound of the voice. The Mother had gained conciseness and joined her children on the far wall.

"Chris stop! Tom and May told me everything. This girl was only trying to protect my children. Chris lowered his staff and looked down to Anne who had a confused look on her face.

"Chris?" She asked. " You two know each other?" Anne looked up at Chris at the question. "You didn't want to eat her or something?" Chris looked taken back.

"Eat her? What?"

"Well, I thought you and that demonic bird thing was fighting over who gets to eat her." Anne pointed to the woman.

Chris continued to stare at her, his light blue skin sort of clashing with his dirty blonde hair and under that hair Anne could see slightly offended looking brown eyes.

"Just because I'm undead, doesn't mean I'm a monster." Anne made a confused look.

"And that "Demonic Bird Thing" was a Keal. It's a demon bird that likes to feed on the dead, whether it finds an undead person or makes a live person dead makes no difference." Chris finished up his little speech and walks over to the mother and children.

Anne glared at Chris. _'You sure looked like a monster when you were trying to kill me!'_

"Are you alright?" Chris asked the mother.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Sure...I'm just great..." Anne mumbled basically to herself. She got up and joined the group.

The mother and Chris were continuing their conversation.

"So, these are your kids?" Asked Chris.

"Yes." She placed a hand on her daughters head. "By the way, my name is Elaine and this is Chris." She gestured to the mage. "You found my children, I'm grateful."

"Well, I'd say they found me."Anne said.

"We kind of....ran into her." Tom commented, not wanting to worry his mother. He smiled at Anne, and she returned it.

"Well, were all alive and that's what counts." Chris said reassuringly to the children. May though, seemed to keep her distance from Chris.

_'Easy for you to say.' _Thought Anne rubbing on knot on her head. Chris walked out the door and looked down both sides of the street.

"Were about in the middle of the city...Where did you say you were going Elaine?"

"QueM Village."

"Okay...Let's head to the edge of the city...QM village is northwest from here, we'll decide what to do there." Everyone agreed and headed out.

Anne glanced to Chris.

"I still say you were gonna eat her." Anne said as she fastened her pace and left Chris glaring after her.

Yay! This was Chapter One of my Dungeons and Dragons story! How did you like it? Please read and review!!!


End file.
